Des ronds de fumée qui s'élèvent vers le ciel
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Une rencontre imprévue entre deux personnes bien différentes et pourtant liées par un même destin. Un certain rôdeur aurait souhaité pouvoir fumer tranquillement sa pipe, mais un cheval, un arbre, et une elfe vont apparemment tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Aragorn/Arwen


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici donc ma toute première fanfiction sur le fandom 'Seigneur des Anneaux'. Je ne sais à vrai dire pas pourquoi je n'avais pas écrit sur ce fandom auparavant. J'avais peut-être eu peur de trop déformer le caractère des personnages. Mais, il y a quelque jours, j'ai ressorti mes vieux DVD par nostalgie, et revoir une interview de Viggo Mortensen m'a donné envie d'écrire sur Aragorn. Oui, parce qu'Argorn c'est le plus beau, c'est le plus fort, et il est parfait, oui voilà.

Bref, sinon rien ne m'appartient (c'est d'ailleurs bien dommage).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Des ronds de fumée qui s'élèvent vers le ciel**

* * *

Le ciel brillait d'un bleu vif, tandis que les longues heures de ce bel après-midi s'écoulaient lentement. Un bleu profond, pur, tapissait la voûte céleste. Un bleu troublé d'aucun nuage indélicat. Un bleu annonciateur d'un été qui accourait à grands pas.

Une brise fraiche soufflait sur les paysages vallonnés des abords de Fondcombe, faisant frémir le feuillage des forêts. Les feuilles chantaient au rythme de cette respiration naturelle, s'entrechoquant souplement, louant à leur manière le retour des beaux jours. Des tapis de fleurs naissaient dans les clairières et sous-bois, peignant en teintes chatoyantes le printemps neuf et vif. On percevait sans mal le clapotis lointain des ruisseaux et rivières à peine perturbé par les gazouillis joyeux des oiseaux.

D'un point de vue aérien, cette forêt s'étendait en une immensité fournie et parsemée de vallons. Le tracé des rivières se distinguait au travers des branchages, et l'eau fraiche scintillait sous les rayons du soleil. La forêt était vierge, sauvage. Les routes tracées par les hommes étaient presque absentes de ce paysage printanier.

Seule une fumée blanche, presque invisible, se détachait de cette nature préservée. Une fumée qui montait en cercles parfaits pour se désagréger ensuite progressivement.

Les yeux gris d'Aragorn étaient fixés sur cette étendue bleutée. Un bleu qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de contempler ces derniers temps. Ses traits étaient tirés, marqués par les batailles et voyages. Une cicatrice rouge lui barrait encore la joue gauche, laquelle était par endroits tachée de sang. Les temps étaient sombres, et l'hiver avait été dur. Le mal progressait lentement dans ces régions sauvages. Un mal noir qui se développait avec une rapidité terrifiante. Ses messagers et serviteurs courraient ces routes autrefois sûres et il était désormais ardu de faire confiance à quiconque.

Il joua un instant avec la pipe qui reposait entre ses lèvres, puis aspira une bouffée de fumée. La banalité de cet acte était rassurante. Elle lui donnait presque une illusion d'une normalité qui lui échappait de plus en plus.

Il souffla lentement un nouveau rond de fumée, qui s'échappa bien vite vers le ciel.

Son dernier voyage avait été éreintant. Il avait parcouru des routes oubliées, combattu des créatures qui provenaient des temps anciens, puis s'était enfui dans la nuit, sans attendre d'honneur ou de récompense. Là était son quotidien de rôdeur. Il était l'ombre chassant le mal, la force brute, l'expérience…

Mais il était fatigué.

Après toutes ces années à parcourir la Terre du Milieu, il se sentait épuisé. Au doux âge de quatre-vingt-six ans, il savait pertinemment qu'il était encore jeune pour son peuple, les Dunedains. Mais le poids des affrontements commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules.

Une brise s'éleva à nouveau, chassant un autre cercle de fumée et soulevant sa chevelure sombre.

Un rire clair lui échappa. Couvert de sang et de boue, il devait donner une bien piètre image de l'héritier d'Isildur…

Mais cet éclat mourut bien vite dans sa gorge. Cet héritage, il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Lui, l'orphelin de père, élevé à Fondcombe par le Seigneur Elrond en personne. Lui, le Dunedain parmi les elfes. Lui, Estel, qui avait un jour pu frôler les terres d'Imladris avec une insouciance enfantine.

Ces temps bénis étaient maintenant si loin… Et tant d'épreuves l'attendaient encore.

Les premiers vers du lai de Luthien s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers l'étoile qui le guidait sans relâche.

Undomiel.

Il n'était plus qu'à un jour de marche de Fondcombe et il lui tardait de la retrouver.

Mais à quel prix ? Le choix qui les attendait approchait inéluctablement, il le sentait. Quelque chose dans l'air était différent. Un pressentiment sombre, la certitude que des évènements tragiques allaient bientôt se jouer. Des évènements desquels découlerait le destin de la Terre du Milieu tout entière. Des combats auxquels Arwen et lui-même allaient être liés.

Une tension s'était progressivement installée en lui. Une tension que même le calme de cette journée ensoleillée ne parvenait à défaire. Il était las de tout ceci. Mais il était également dans l'attente, dans l'expectative. Il était impatient de connaître les épreuves qui allaient s'imposer à lui, tout en redoutant leur dénouement.

Le claquement sourd de sabots au lointain le tira de ses pensées.

Il se redressa aussitôt, redevenant en une poignée de secondes le rôdeur sombre et discret. Il quitta le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé, puis grimpa dans ses branches. Le feuillage lui fournissait un camouflage parfait et il allait être en mesure d'observer le cavalier avant même que celui-ci n'ait détecté sa présence. Sa pipe avait rejoint ses vêtements et n'émettait plus aucune fumée dans l'atmosphère. Seul le fin craquement des branches autour de lui pourrait avertir un ennemi de sa présence.

Il retint sa respiration et attendit.

Le bruissement des feuilles ne lui permettait plus de percevoir la trajectoire exacte du cavalier. Il était juste conscient que ce l'inconnu n'était plus très loin. Il n'y avait à vrai dire que peu de chance que celui-ci soit un serviteur de l'ennemi. Les alentours de Fondcombe étaient d'ordinaire peu parcourus par les orcs et les gobelins. Mais ses derniers voyages lui avaient appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences et à toujours rester sur ses gardes, même en terrain connu.

Il perçut soudainement le hennissement caractéristique d'un cheval – son qui s'avéra fort audible et qui lui indiqua que le cavalier était proche…presque trop proche.

Aragorn déglutit lorsqu'une lame fut plaquée contre sa gorge.

-Mon Seigneur, déclara une voix mélodieuse emplie d'amusement, vous ne devriez pas jouer ainsi aux acrobates. Vous risqueriez de chuter et de vous rompre le cou. Mon père ne vous a-t-il pas mis en garde contre ceci ?

Le rôdeur leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un rire franchissait ses lèvres. Il s'était une fois de plus fait surprendre par nulle autre que celle qui avait, quelques minutes plus tôt, hanté ses pensées.

-Votre père me l'a mainte fois répété, assura-t-il. Mais vos frères m'ont quant à eux poussé à de tels vices. Il me semble que mes nombreuses chutes sont l'un de leurs plus fervents divertissements.

Le rire clair qui suivit cette tirade le fit frissonner de bonheur. Qu'il était bon d'entendre ce rire ! Un rire qui l'avait accompagné dans ses moments les plus sombres. Un rire qui ne quittait presque jamais ses pensées.

Cette scène était presque irréelle après toutes les batailles qu'il avait endurées. Il s'était tant accroché à l'espoir de ces retrouvailles. Il ignorait même encore si cela n'était pas un autre de ses songes.

Le seul bémol dans ce rêve presque parfait était ce poignard, qui l'empêchait toujours de faire un geste. Ce poignard dont la propriétaire prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à le surprendre chaque fois, lui faisant toujours regretter de ne pas posséder les sens affutés des elfes.

Il soupira avec soulagement lorsque la lame quitta son cou.

-Arwen, souffla-t-il ensuite en se retournant. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai espéré…

Mais un gargouillement étranglé l'empêcha de finir sa phrase tandis que la branche sur laquelle il s'était installé s'effondrait sous son poids. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux bleus de sa bien-aimée et d'entendre le piaffement indigné d'un cheval, avant de rencontrer douloureusement l'herbe touffue de la clairière. Il se maudit aussitôt, se jurant silencieusement de ne plus jamais faire confiance à Elladan et Elrohir lorsque ces derniers lui assuraient que _« Estel, c'est sur des branches comme celle-ci que tu dois t'appuyer. Elles correspondent exactement à ton poids »._ Il maudit les fils du Seigneur Elrond sur trente générations, puis soupira. La douleur était aigüe et était largement renforcée par ses blessures récentes.

Son regard fut vite attiré par la silhouette d'Arwen, laquelle était toujours perchée dans l'arbre, et l'observait en haussant un sourcil. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une tenue de voyage aux couleurs du feuillage qui l'entourait, la rendant presque invisible pour quiconque ignorerait sa présence. Mais les yeux d'Aragorn étaient habitués à de tels subterfuges et ce fut donc d'un regard fixe qu'il détailla la beauté envoûtante d'Arwen. Elle n'avait pas changé, mais cela n'était pas étonnant de sa part. Lui avait probablement quelques cicatrices supplémentaires et il savait que le poids des années se lisait aisément dans ses yeux gris.

-Que vous avais-je donc dit ? fit sa bien-aimée d'un ton amusé alors qu'elle descendait souplement de l'arbre. Vous ne possédez pas la grâce d'un elfe.

-Un elfe, je ne suis point, admit-il. Il est cependant dans ma nature de souhaiter m'approcher de telles prouesses.

Il se redressa lentement et soupira au regard pétillant d'Arwen, laquelle s'était agenouillée à sa droite. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du rôdeur, retirant les quelques brins d'herbe qui étaient venus s'y glisser.

-Il est aussi dans votre nature de faire preuve de l'inconscience de votre peuple. Et je vous prierais de ne pas renouveler ces exploits sur les arbres d'Imladris. Ils me sont très chers et je déplorerais qu'un tel incident ne survienne.

-Ma Dame, je me comporterai selon vos désirs, déclara le Dunedain en souriant.

Il fut satisfait du rire qui jaillit de la gorge de sa bien-aimée.

-Estel, voilà une promesse que vous ne pouvez tenir, le rabroua-t-elle. Vous êtes constamment enfuis dans des contrées lointaines. Mon seul désir est de vous avoir à mes côtés.

-Tel est le mien, murmura-t-il aussitôt. Mais je ne puis…

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de s'exprimer davantage.

-Ne laissez pas cela troubler votre esprit. Vous m'êtes revenu, et mon père vous attend à Imladris. Profitons du temps qui nous est alloué.

Le sourire qui effleura ensuite les lèvres d'Arwen fut suffisant pour qu'Aragorn oublie momentanément ses pensées sombres, et le mal qui avançait progressivement en ces terres. Une quiétude nouvelle s'était emparée de lui. Et ce fut avec une joie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs mois qu'il captura les lèvres de celle qu'il chérissait tant. Il l'embrassa lentement, s'accrochant à sa présence, prenant le temps de redécouvrir ces sensations qu'il n'éprouvait qu'en sa compagnie. Il lui caressa le visage, s'émerveilla de cette peau douce, de cette chaleur bienvenue après des mois à pourchasser le moindre rayon de soleil. Il lui murmura des mots elfiques à demi prononcés, lui répétant combien il était heureux de la retrouver.

Il fut toutefois interrompu dans cet élan de passion par un choc inattendu sur son crâne. Un choc qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

-Par Elbereth, Estel, qu'avez-vous donc bien pu faire à ce chêne pour qu'il vous en veuille ainsi ?

Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, Seigneur des Dunedains, héritier d'Isildur et du trône du Gondor, se contenta d'émettre un simple grognement, jeta un regard noir en direction de l'arbre, puis repoussa la branche qui lui était tombée sur la tête.

-Je crains ne pas être en mesure de déchiffrer les humeurs capricieuses des arbres, grommela-t-il ensuite.

Mais l'amusement d'Arwen parut atteindre un point culminant lorsqu'elle ramassa un objet qu'Aragorn identifia immédiatement comme sa précieuse pipe.

-Arwen…

-Que vous avais-je dit à ce sujet ? le coupa-t-elle.

L'héritier du trône du Gondor fit la moue… Expression qui n'était certes pas en accord avec ses titres et sa position, mais qui correspondait parfaitement à son état d'esprit en cet instant.

Arwen pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le souhaitait. Une caractéristique importante des elfes était leur mémoire impressionnante. Un elfe n'oubliait pas. Et un elfe était rancunier, incroyablement rancunier. Et le rôdeur reconnaissait aisément cette étincelle dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée…étincelle qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir oublier de sitôt cette mésaventure.

Il déglutit.

-Il me semble me souvenir que les arbres n'apprécient pas toujours la fumée ? tenta-t-il.

L'elfe acquiesça aussitôt, rendant le rôdeur encore plus mal à l'aise. Les arbres n'appréciaient apparemment guère la fumée, et Arwen non plus, notamment lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'arbres. Aragorn ignorait d'où provenait ce trait particulier, et il ne préférait à vrai dire pas le savoir, mais il avait déjà dû, et ce, à de nombreuses reprises, subir les récriminations de l'Étoile du Soir sur ce sujet délicat… sujet qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner.

-Mais ce n'est que la première fois qu'un arbre m'agresse ainsi, protesta-t-il faiblement.

Il soupira lorsque Arwen caressa doucement l'écorce du chêne tout en lui murmurant des paroles en elfiques – paroles qu'il ne parvint pas à saisir.

Lorsqu'Arwen prêta à nouveau attention à lui, ce fut pour lui sourire tendrement – sourire auquel Aragorn s'empressa de répondre. Les reproches étaient oubliés…pour le moment du moins.

Mais ce fut une grimace de douleur qui déforma ses traits lorsqu'il se releva ensuite. La souffrance lui déchirait le dos, signe que sa chute n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Il pouvait déjà imaginer sans mal le froncement de sourcil prononcé de son père adoptif lorsqu'Arwen allait lui narrer leurs aventures. Il redoutait d'avance les reproches informulés…et plus particulièrement les plaisanteries de deux elfes d'un âge soi-disant vénérable, et qui se comportaient pourtant toujours tels deux enfants. Elladan et Elrohir allaient probablement le taquiner avec cette histoire jusqu'à sa mort.

Arwen refusa par ailleurs de lui rendre l'objet incriminé et ce fut en ronchonnant pour la forme qu'Aragorn lui emboita le pas.

* * *

Le soir était tombé sur cette forêt immense. Le bleu sur ciel avait laissé place à l'immensité de la voûte étoilée. Des points lumineux brillaient par milliers dans cette nuit sans nuage et sans lune, veillant sur la seule lueur tremblotante qui s'échappait de la noirceur des arbres.

Des ronds de fumée s'élevaient dans la nuit, entrecoupés de paroles murmurées dans une langue mélodieuse. Une langue qui se découpait en deux timbres bien distincts. L'un, clair, appartenait à une jeune femme, s'adressant au second, rauque et grave. Les mots se liaient les uns aux autres, accompagnés par des rires francs.

La nuit était reine, mais l'obscurité était pour une fois réconfortante et avait perdu sa terreur habituelle. Les étoiles veillaient sur deux compagnons aux origines différentes, mais aux destins bel et bien liés. Ils étaient seuls dans cette immensité naturelle, avec pour seuls témoins leurs rires…et ces quelques ronds de fumées qui continuaient de disparaître dans l'air frai de la nuit.

La quiétude du soir fut toutefois brièvement troublée par un murmure rauque indigné, rapidement suivi d'un échange rapide en elfique. Et ce fut ainsi que se finit cette fumée nocturne…du moins pour cette nuit-là.

* * *

FIN

* * *

C'était donc ma première fanfiction sur le fandom Seigneur des Anneaux. J'ai un peu de mal avec le vouvoiement entre Aragorn et Arwen (c'est tellement plus simple en anglais avec juste 'you'). Dans le livre ils se vouvoient, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je trouvais que c'était assez impersonnel, mais j'espère être tout de même parvenue à montrer une certaine 'familiarité' entre eux.

À noter que je ne me suis pas risquée à incorporer des mots elfiques, de peur de ne pas mettre le bon mot au bon endroit. Ce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois si je récidive sur ce couple-là.

Merci de m'avoir lue, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS.


End file.
